<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guide To The Egos: Markiplier by thepalemoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085142">A Guide To The Egos: Markiplier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalemoonlight/pseuds/thepalemoonlight'>thepalemoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to handle meeting The Egos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OH GOOD GOD, This can't be good, prepare yourselves, these egos are the most chaotic, this is gonna be a ride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalemoonlight/pseuds/thepalemoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach, or Markiplier, has played a variety of characters not just on his own channel, but on friends' channels as well. When you hear the word "egos," chances are Mark, or his characters, is the first image to come to mind.</p>
<p>His egos have gotten pretty popular and are well-known across multiple corners of the internet. Fans have even dedicated social media accounts to these egos.</p>
<p>But now, Mark's egos have taken on lives of their own. </p>
<p>This guide will teach you about those egos, and what to do should you ever come into contact with them.</p>
<p>Important: There are egos that will not hesitate to [REDACTED], so approach them with extreme caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to handle meeting The Egos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're not going to sugarcoat this time: Mark's egos are much more chaotic than Sean's and Ethan's. Yes, not all of his egos are dangerous, and injury/death aren't guaranteed when meeting each ego. But some of these egos will put your safety at risk, and in some cases will result in death.</p>
<p>It isn't to be taken lightly.</p>
<p>Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache are especially dangerous—those who've met them and survived have reported [REDACTED] and [REDACTED]. The survivors warn others to [REDACTED].</p>
<p>As said in other guides, the information here alone will not be enough to keep you safe—but it is a start. </p>
<p>If you encounter Mark's egos, it's best to get as far away from them as possible. Just to be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Annus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name of Ego:</strong><br/>Annus</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Age:</strong><br/>Unknown</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Origin:</strong><br/>Unus Annus YouTube Channel</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Creation:</strong><br/>November 15, 2019</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Death (if applicable):</strong><br/>November 14, 2020; precisely 12:00 AM</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Appearance:</strong><br/>Annus looks almost identical to Mark Fischbach, the only difference being Annus is dressed in a white suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ego's Personality:</strong><br/>Annus is a very calm and rational ego, and is focused. He rarely gets overly emotional and doesn't express feelings such as anger or sadness or regret. Annus is empathetic to others and their struggle with time, however. He is not an aggressive ego. Even when someone is fighting for more time, he doesn't express anger and he does not lash out. </p>
<p>Overall, he's calm and patient, and is more of a passive ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Is this Ego dangerous?</strong><br/>From what we know of Annus, he does not appear to pose a threat to others. He is merely a harbinger for the passage of time and the inevitability of death, much like his companion, Unus (Ethan Nestor's ego from the Unus Annus YouTube channel).</p>
<p>Unus and Annus both appear and remind the observers of the ticking clock, to remind them of death and the time they have left. It appears neither one of them can interfere with the clock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>The Goal of this Ego:</strong><br/>The only goal that Annus appears to have is to remind others of the clock ticking for them. He and Unus are focused solely on death and how it comes for everyone. From what we've observed, he has no evil intentions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>History of this Ego:</strong><br/>Annus first appeared in the video "Unus Annus" on the Unus Annus YouTube channel, when it was first created. He also appeared in a video on Markiplier's channel titled "This Will End in One Year." In the Unus Annus video, both Unus and Annus are standing in front of a moving black and white spiral while a song, "Turncoat," plays in the background. In this video, they ask the viewer what would they do if they only had one year, as well as explaining the premise of the channel.</p>
<p>Annus' first words on the channel were, "But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?" The final words of the channel were said by both Unus and Annus during the final livestream, just before deleting the channel: "See you on the other side."</p>
<p>During the lifespan of the channel, Unus and Annus both made multiple appearances, mostly in videos checking in with the viewers. </p>
<p>The videos they appeared in are:</p>
<p>—Unus Annus<br/><em>The introductory video to the Unus Annus channel.</em></p>
<p>—There's Still Hope...<br/><em>The video posted just after Ethan destroyed Mark's van, The Barrel, with a bat. The video also announces a music competition the fans would compete in.</em></p>
<p>—The End of Unus Annus is Almost Here<br/><em>The halfway point of the channel.</em></p>
<p>—The Beginning of The End<br/><em>Unus and Annus walk through a desert and gradually take their clothes off because of the heat. Annus takes out a can of Del Monte corn and eats it as they walk while a voice over talks about time and raging against the dying of the light.</em></p>
<p>—This Is Goodbye<br/><em>The video Unus Annus put up to mark the last one hundred days of the channel.</em></p>
<p>—How to Start a Fire (except don't...)<br/><em>Unus appears in this video—the video takes place during Camp Unus Annus and shows the viewer how to start a fire. Unus appears in a window just before Mark kills Ethan as Ethan is talking. Unus looks at the viewer and walks away before Ethan is killed. </em></p>
<p>—The Truth of Unus Annus<br/><em>Unus and Annus talk to Mark and Ethan as they try to bargain for more time. Unus and Annus tell Ethan and Mark that the time for Unus Annus as a channel is coming to an end, and Ethan and Mark go through the stages of grief before ultimately accepting Unus Annus' fate. Mark and Ethan open the coffin, and become Unus and Annus. </em></p>
<p>—Goodbye<br/><em>The final livestream of the channel.</em></p>
<p>On November 13, 2020, the final livestream for the channel aired, lasting twelve hours until midnight on November 14, 2020, when the channel would then be deleted. Unus and Annus were only supposed to exist during the year the Unus Annus channel was active and posting, and after deletion the memories would live on in the fans and in everything they created.</p>
<p>But we were recently informed that something went wrong.</p>
<p>As for all of Markiplier's egos, Annus was just a character that Fischbach played. Annus was only supposed to exist on the internet and in the mind and hearts of his fanbase.</p>
<p>That's not the case anymore.</p>
<p>Annus, along with Fischbach's other egos, has been seen in the real world. Although we do not believe that Annus is dangerous, and cannot put you in harms way, caution is still advised should you ever encounter him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Should you expect to meet this Ego?</strong><br/>Most likely not. We believe Annus' current goal, aside from warning others about the ticking clock, is to find out how to get back into the cyberspace, so he will no longer exist in reality. </p>
<p>His time is up—he's fully aware of that, and he did not wish to fight it. We believe he doesn't wish to fight that now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What to expect if you meet this Ego:</strong><br/>Should you ever encounter Annus, expect him to talk about how he shouldn't exist, that his time is up. It's been mentioned multiple times, but it's the core of why he existed and what he talked about during Unus Annus.</p>
<p>During the encounter, you may hear a faint ticking of a clock. Don't be alarmed—this is normal. Although you will not know how much time is left on the clock, Annus' presence won't affect it. And chances are you have plenty of time left anyway.</p>
<p>Annus will be calm and collected. This demeanor will calm you, although worries and fears may linger in the back of your mind, but while the two of you speak they'll be kept at bay. You'll ask about how he got there, he won't be able to answer. He'll say that he shouldn't be there and he needs to leave. You won't know how to help him, but that's not important now.</p>
<p>You and Annus will have a peaceful conversation about death and the time remaining, and he'll ask you if you would be satisfied with your life if it were to end tomorrow. How you answer depends on how you view your life.</p>
<p>But that isn't the point.</p>
<p>Your time with Annus will be short, but it will be...not quite satisfactory, but something close to fulfilling. When you part ways, you won't feel ready. Annus understands—but it must be done. The two of you can only have so much time together.</p>
<p>You'll wonder what you'll do when Annus parts ways with you, but you'll continue on. Eventually, the somber feeling will fade and you'll be thankful for the time you had with him, however brief it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What should you do if you come across this Ego?</strong><br/>Contact us immediately so we know where to find him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bim Trimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't mean for this to take so long lol but here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name:</strong><br/>Bim Trimmer</p><p> </p><p><strong>Age:</strong><br/>Unknown</p><p> </p><p><strong>Origin:</strong><br/>Cyndago YouTube Channel</p><p> </p><p><strong>Date of Creation:</strong><br/>December 10, 2014</p><p> </p><p><strong>Date of Death (if applicable):</strong><br/>May 5, 2017 (not dead, just retired)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Appearance:</strong><br/>Like the other egos, Bim Trimmer is identical to Mark Fischbach; the difference between the two being Trimmer wearing glasses and wearing a suit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ego's Personality:</strong><br/>Bim Trimmer is generally a more positive person; it's observed that he's energetic and confident, and sassy at times. There doesn't seem to be an occasion where he doesn't speak his mind. Bim certainly does not sugarcoat any of his opinions, so be aware of that. At times Bim is known to flatter others, and when he meets someone he especially likes, he'll start kissing their ass. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Is this Ego dangerous?</strong><br/>It is not believed that Bim Trimmer himself  is dangerous. However, your life is still in great danger should you ever come into contact with him.</p><p>Bim Trimmer is the host of a game show, a chaotic one, called "Hire My Ass." The premise of the show is for the contestants to compete for jobs, and the contestants that win get the job. The contestants that lose, however, are killed off, and Bim is well aware of this fact. Sometimes the contestants, after killed, are ground into meat and then served to the others. Bim is also well aware of this.</p><p>Now, it isn't Bim himself that kills the contestants on the show, but he isn't able to stop what happens to them. There have been times where he was seen and he wasn't hosting "Hire My Ass," however in most cases he is, and if you encounter him it's likely that it'll be on the show.</p><p>Bim Trimmer by himself is safe, but in order to know whether or not your life is in danger depends on where the two of you meet.</p><p>Just hope is isn't on "Hire My Ass."</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Goal of this Ego:</strong><br/>It seems that the only goal of this ego is to host a game show, not just "Hire My Ass." Not much is known about Bim Trimmer aside from his occupation and the behaviors he's shown in the few video's he's appeared in. However, in the video, "Markiplier TV" he expresses that he wanted to be the one to host the game show, which gives further proof that his ultimate goal is to act as a game show host.</p><p> </p><p><strong>History of this Ego:</strong><br/>Bim Trimmer first made an appearance on the internet in the video "Hire My Ass [feat. Markiplier, Danny Sexbang, and Matthias]" on the Cyndago YouTube channel, uploaded on December 10, 2014. In the video, Bim Trimmer hosts a game show—"Hire My Ass"—with the contestants being Matthias, Ryan (from Cyndago), and Danny Sexbang.</p><p>The next time we see Bim Trimmer is in the video "Markiplier TV," uploaded on May 5, 2017 to Markiplier's channel. He and the other egos make an appearance towards the end of the video, after Wilford Warfstache proposes his idea of Markiplier TV and opens the floor to criticisms.</p><p>The videos Bim appeared in are:</p><p> </p><p>—Hire My Ass [feat. Markiplier, Danny Sexbang, and Matthias]<br/><em>The video where we're first introduced to Bim Trimmer. In this video, we see Bim Trimmer hosting the game show, "Hire My Ass." All three contestants are teleported into the studio—Ryan coming from a job interview—and must compete for their dream job. Bim makes his affection for Danny Sexbang, and love for Matthias—even going so far to admit his love for him—well known, as the questions both of them get are very easy and allows them to rack up points quickly. Ryan, however, is not favored by Bim and thus he receives the hardest questions, which he's unable to answer. Bim informs him that he's doing worse than any other player before. Later, Danny Sexbang jumps into a meat grinder for the others. This creates two burgers, which are then served to Matthias and Ryan, who are unaware of where the meat came from. Bim knows what it's made of, but only says that it's "fresh...meat." He also asks Matthias if it tastes Jewish, as Danny was Jewish. They're told that the contestant to finish the burger first will win. Ryan loses, is telelported back to the job interview, and is shamed by the interviewer. Matthias wins the game.</em></p><p>—Markiplier TV<br/><em>Bim Trimmer doesn't make a big appearance in this video. Wilford Warfstache proposes the idea of Markiplier TV to a panel of Mark's other egos, and once the introduction video, which shows what Markiplier TV is, is over he turns to the others for their critiques. The only thing Bim Trimmer contributes to the conversation is his complaint that he should've been the one to host the game show segment, and is upset that Warfstache took that part himself.</em></p><p>—Tumblr<br/><em>This isn't a video, however it's the only other time we've seen Bim Trimmer outside of these videos. A fan in the Markiplier tag asked for someone to roleplay with them. The fan hadn't tagged Mark and wasn't trying to get his attention, but Mark saw the post nonetheless. The fan, understandably, freaked out because one of their favorite YouTubers noticed them, and Mark stayed in character as Bim Trimmer throughout the entire interaction. The two played a round of Hire My Ass, and in the end the fan, as a contestant, was killed off.</em></p><p> </p><p>After the release of "Markiplier TV" all of Mark's egos that appeared in Cyndago's videos were supposed to be retired, as none of them have appeared in a video, or on social media, ever since. </p><p>However, as with the rest of Mark Fischbach's egos, Bim Trimmer has been spotted in different cities, and once again, caution is advised when meeting him. While Bim is not dangerous or a murderer himself, "Hire My Ass" is known for killing off contestants, and Bim will not be able to stop what happens to you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Should you expect to meet this Ego?</strong><br/>It's unclear. </p><p>Only three contestants get teleported to the set of "Hire My Ass" at a time, and it isn't clear when that may happen, or to who. Because of this, it's unknown how to avoid teleporting onto the show, and thus meeting Bim Trimmer.</p><p> </p><p><strong>What to expect if you meet this Ego:</strong><br/>If you get teleported to the set of "Hire My Ass," you should expect Bim Trimmer to act like a typical game show host: charismatic and confident, and always in character. You should also expect Bim not to favor one of the contestants and give them the most difficult questions. You should hope that isn't you.</p><p>Should Bim Trimmer like you, you should expect Bim to give you easy questions and to suck up to you. You will get the points you need to win easily, and you'll witness another contestant be eliminated. You will also have to compete in another round of the show, usually involving meat of some kind. Don't think about what the meat is—if you want to win, it's best not to question it.</p><p>Should Bim Trimmer dislike you, you should expect him to let you know it. You'll receive the most difficult questions, ones you're probably not knowledgeable on, and you more than likely won't be able to win any points. </p><p>You may or may not be the contestant that gets eliminated. All you can do is hope that you're not.</p><p> </p><p><strong>What should you do if you come across this Ego?</strong><br/>Play "Hire My Ass" and hope for two things:</p><p>—that Bim Trimmer likes you enough to give you easy questions</p><p>and</p><p>—that you know the answer to the difficult questions if he doesn't like you (and that you're not the contestant to get killed off)</p><p>If you manage to meet Bim without appearing on "Hire My Ass," keep your cool and contact us as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bingiplier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name:</strong><br/>Bingiplier</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Age:</strong><br/>Unknown</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Origin:</strong><br/>Markiplier YouTube Channel</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Creation:</strong><br/>May 20, 2017</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Death (if applicable):</strong><br/>N/A</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Appearance:</strong><br/>Bingiplier is most well-known for wearing a black shirt with an orange "Bing" logo on it, accompanied with jeans and sunglasses. He typically has a skateboard with him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ego's Personality:</strong><br/>Bingiplier, the Bing android, surprisingly has the personality most resembling that of a skater dude—he even greets people with "Sah, dude." He's more laid back than Googleplier, seeing as he has a generally upbeat attitude and he's more focused on skateboarding rather than destroying humanity, like Googleplier. However, it's shown that he's rivals with Googleplier and this leads him to get surpised by his rival when Google gets an update that leads to three more Googles appearing beside the original. Bing is also much more immature than Googleplier—this is evident by Bing's entire interaction with Google as the latter is getting his upgrade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Is this Ego dangerous?</strong><br/>It doesn't appear so.</p>
<p>Not a whole lot is known about Bingiplier, but from what we've seen, he enjoys skateboarding and generally having a good time. And although he may act immaturely in his rivalry with Googleplier, he doesn't seem to wish physical harm on others and has no use for Google's objective: destroying humanity.</p>
<p>Chances are your life will not be in danger should you meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>The Goal of This Ego:</strong><br/>This still hasn't been determined. He's very clearly uninterested in the objectives of other search engine androids, and the only thing we've observed him doing is practicing skateboarding tricks. We may be able to surmise that this is his goal, however we will need to see the ego appear in more videos before we can confidently state this as fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>History of this Ego:</strong><br/>Bingiplier only appears in one video on Mark's channel: "Google Gets an Upgrade," uploaded on May 20, 2017. The video isn't very long—only 2 minutes and 27 seconds long—and the only characters that are shown are Bing and Googleplier. </p>
<p>When the video starts, we see Bing skateboarding and attempting to do different skate tricks. The video then cuts to shots of Googleplier as he sits on the couch and stares into space. In front of him is a progress bar; Google, as the title tells us, is getting an upgrade. After cutting back and forth between the two androids, Bingiplier walks into the house.</p>
<p>He greets Google, in typical skater boy fashion, and makes it apparent that the two of them have a rivalry. Bing brags about his safe search feature and shows off how something inappropriate gets censored, like when he says "fuck" or flips off Google. Google fires back with some admittedly better retorts, and tells Bing that he's interrupting his upgrade. Google glitches during the interaction, thus selling the fact that he needs to be upgraded.</p>
<p>Googleplier completes the upgrade, and he stands. The entire screen glitches and three more Googlepliers appear, wearing red, yellow, and green shirts (whereas the original is wearing a blue one). This happens as Google says he's always improving and doesn't lose sight of the "primary objective." </p>
<p>Bing gets surprised by the new Googles appearing, and tries to conjure up more Bing androids himself. The best he can do is conjure up a mini Bingiplier, who's wearing a white shirt, before turning his attention back to Google.</p>
<p>The video ends with Googleplier saying, in a distorted voice, that Bing needs to ask himself if he feels lucky. Then he looks at the camera, and the video ends.</p>
<p>So far, Bingiplier has only made one other appearance: Mark's 20 million calendar. It's important to note that Googleplier didn't make it into this calendar—the reason why isn't clear.</p>
<p>As of writing this, there have been no other appearances by Bingiplier. Something interesting we found is that Bingiplier was created after "Markiplier TV," meaning he isn't necessarily retired. But, seeing as Mark hasn't done anything with Bing for years, we also cannot say whether Mark has any plans for the android in the future, or if Bing was a one-off character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Should you expect to meet this Ego?</strong><br/>You shouldn't. From the only video he appears in, it's unknown whether or not he interacts with anyone else (aside from Googleplier of course). Bing may head out and meet others, but given that we only have the one video to draw from, this would be speculation.</p>
<p>For now, it seems likely that you'd only meet Bingiplier if you are close to Mark, or Googleplier's latest target and stumbled upon Bing. Otherwise, it's likely that your paths won't cross.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What to expect if you meet this Ego:</strong><br/>Bingiplier will catch your attention as he attempts to skateboard or do a cool trick. He'll notice you watching and strike up a conversation. The first thing to strike you is how he speaks, like he's trying to imitate a typical skater bro rather than that being how he actually speaks. You'll decide not to bring it up.</p>
<p>Bingiplier will introduce himself and tell you he's an android. You won't believe him at first, and it won't matter much to him. He's more about skateboarding and having a good time. He'll show you the skateboard tricks that he knows and he'll turn to you, expecting you to be impressed.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter whether you think he's good or not, you'll tell him that he was great. He'll grin and agree with you. He'll get back onto the skateboard and you'll ask about the android thing.</p>
<p>Bing will say casually, as if it's no big deal, that he's the android for the his namesake. You'll tell him to prove it, still not believing him. Bing will flip you off and say the word "fuck," both of which will be censored. The surprise will be impossible to hide and Bing will laugh when he notices. Then he'll move on. It's not big deal to him.</p>
<p>You'll ask how it's possible for him to be censored like that, and he'll say it's because of his safe search feature. It doesn't answer your question, not quite, but he's already focused on something else.</p>
<p>Another thing you'll ask is why he's in the area. He'll mention something about Mark and then say the name Googleplier. Without any prompt from you, he'll start telling you the feud between the two of them. As he rambles on about it you'll start to feel like someone's watching you. It'll pass when Bing stops talking about the feud.</p>
<p>At some point Bingiplier will have to leave, and he'll skate away after saying goodbye. The last you'll see of him is him skating away on the board, arms outstretched as if presenting something to an audience that isn't there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What should you do if you come across this Ego?</strong><br/>Don't panic—there's really no need to—and feel free to hang out with him if you want. Of course you should still contact us, but as long as Bing's alone, there's no sense of urgency to do so.</p>
<p>Now, if Googleplier is with him, you should contact us immediately. To put it lightly, he's not harmless like Bingiplier is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Captain Magnum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Spoilers for some "A Heist With Markiplier" endngs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Name:</strong><br/>Captain Magnum</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Age:</strong><br/>Unknown</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Origin:</strong><br/>Markiplier YouTube Channel</p>
<p>Specifically the "A Heist With Markiplier" web series</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Creation:</strong><br/>October 30, 2019</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Date of Death (if applicable):</strong><br/>N/A</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Appearance:</strong><br/>Captain Magnum towers over the average person, and has a long, bushy black beard. His attire is that of a typical pirate, with the black pirate hat, and different colored loose shirts covered by a tan jacket. He is also seen wearing black gloves. Upon closer inspection, Captain Magnum has a scar running from above his right eye to his mustache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ego's Personality:</strong><br/>Captain Magnum has what can be described as an intense love for treasure, even willing to sacrifice his own crew members to obtain it. In some cases it isn't even necessary for the crew member to die. This is most apparent in "A Heist With Markiplier," in ending 21 (titled "Into The Soulstone"). In this ending, the captain throws his companion into a pit to find some treasure, even as a guide says that isn't necessary. Captain Magnum also has no tolerance for those that know more than him; in ending 21 ("I believe I can fly") he shoves the main character into a cannon and shoots them out of it because they claimed to know "everything." However, Captain Magnum is able to grow attached to people—to an extent. In ending 22 ("A Pirate's Life") as the captain and the main character are searching for treasure, Magnum speculates that maybe the treasure was their friendship. Then the character finds the treasure, and is welcomed into Magnum's crew. This doesn't mean that he values your life—if it means obtaining more treasure, he'll throw your life away without question—but he'll treat you just a little better than the average person, which shows that he <em>does</em> have a tiny amount of concern for others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Is this Ego dangerous?</strong><br/>Yes.</p>
<p>Captain Magnum has shown himself to put his love of treasure over the lives of others, even his own crew or companions. </p>
<p>During "A Heist With Markiplier," in ending 21 (titled "Into The Soulstone"), as Captain Magnum and the main character are trying to find the Golden Treasure, the pirate captain and the main character meet a man who can guide them to the treasure. When they enter a tunnel system, Magnum gets the idea that in order to get to the treasure he'll have to make a sacrifice of some sort, and thus throws the main character into a pit, despite the guide saying that's not what he needs to do.</p>
<p>In another ending, 20 ("I believe I can fly"), when the main character answers Magnum's question with "I know everything," he shoves them into a cannon and shoots them out of it. The question was in regards to treasure, and Magnum very obviously didn't like the answer given.</p>
<p>His willingness to disregard the lives of his crew/companions and his impulse to do something drastic, like shoot someone out of a cannon, when he gets angry proves that he is not to be messed it.</p>
<p>It would be in your best interest not to meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>The Goal of This Ego:</strong><br/>Captain Magnum, in classic pirate fashion, has the goal of finding and obtaining treasure. In the branch of "A Heist With Markiplier" he appears in, it's the only thing he's concerned with. He even asks the main character to help him find one of two treasures—the specific treasure depends on the viewer's choice.</p>
<p>As of writing this chapter, it doesn't appear that Magnum has any other goals in his pirate life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>History of this Ego:</strong><br/>The pirate captain first appeared in a branch of the choose-your-own-adventure series "A Heist With Markiplier." His branch only consists of five short videos, and he was later talked about in the stream "THIS MAN IS A CRIMINAL" where he was officially given the name, Captain Magnum. Before this, people referred to him as Pirate Mark.</p>
<p>The videos of the AHWM branch he appears in are:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"Wait For Rescue"<br/><em>The main character, played by the viewer, and Mark are on a raft in the middle of the ocean. In this video you've made the choice to wait for someone to come along and rescue you. A ship comes by and drops its anchor on Mark, killing him. Then the main character is pulled onto Captain Magnum's ship, and Magnum takes the box from them. He shows the map that was inside the box and the video ends with Magnum asking if they know anything.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"I Know Everything"<br/><em>If the player picks this option, the character says that they know all about the map that Magnum is holding. This choice results in Captain Magnum shoving the main character into a cannon and shooting them into the sky. This is the end of this route, and ending 20 out of 31.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"I Know Nothing"<br/><em>If the player picks this option, Magnum will explain the map and give the player two choices: find the Treasured Gold, or find the Golden Treasure. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"Golden Treasure"<br/><em>Picking this option will end in the character's death—spoiler alert. The character and Magnum will leave the ship as they make it to the island where the treasure is supposed to be, and they will meet a man that will guide them to the treasure. They enter a tunnel system, and when they get to a pit, the guide will mention something about paying a price. Magnum will misunderstand and throw you into the pit despite the guide saying that isn't what he meant. This ending is titled "Into the Soulstone."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"Treasured Gold"<br/><em>Picking this option will lead Magnum and the player to the island where the treasure is supposed to be. They leave the ship and follow the map into a tunnel system. Magnum wonders where the treasure is, then guesses that maybe the treasure was the friendship they made along the way. Then the character will discover a secret compartment where the treasure really was and Magnum will allow the player to join his crew. The ending is appropriately titled "A Pirate's Life."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"THIS MAN IS A CRIMINAL"<br/><em>Captain Magnum doesn't actually make an appearance here, but he's discussed.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As of writing this chapter, Captain Magnum hasn't made another (video) appearance since "A Heist With Markiplier." However, we do know that Mark is in the process of writing "A Heist With Markiplier 2" and Captain Magnum may make another appearance. This last part hasn't been confirmed.</p>
<p>Given that Magnum is a pirate, he spends nearly all of his time at sea and this makes it difficult for us to determine whether there have been any sightings of him or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Should you expect to meet this Ego?</strong><br/>Not unless you frequently get lost at sea.</p>
<p>Magnum spends all his time on his ship sailing to islands, or on the islands looking for the treasure he so desperately wants. The only way to cross paths with this pirate captain is to sail out on the open ocean waters, and hope that you two meet at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What to expect if you meet this Ego:</strong><br/>You're gonna need to keep in mind that Captain Magnum, while he can sometimes have a soft spot for those who help him find treasure, he will not hesitate to kill you for the sake of gold and jewels and other riches.</p>
<p>He is a pirate after all, and a damn good one.</p>
<p>Don't expect him to be warm and welcoming when he finds you adrift at sea. He doesn't take kindly to others unless they benefit him somehow. He will bring you onto his ship but it won't feel like you're being saved.</p>
<p>Given who this is, he kind of isn't saving you.</p>
<p>Keep in mind what happened in the Captain Magnum branch in "A Heist With Markiplier"—say that you know nothing when he asks about a map leading to certain treasure. If he gives you a choice of what treasure to find, make one.</p>
<p>Pray you'll actually find the treasure.</p>
<p>Should you make the wrong choice, Magnum will get frustrated and may most likely threaten your life. He will only wax philosophical if you've bonded on the way, and the chances of that are low. If you're able to, run. Run as fast and far away as you can. Don't stop for anything—you may get injured but stopping may result in Magnum catching you.</p>
<p>That could result in death. </p>
<p>However, if you make the right choice and the two of you find the treasure, expect Magnum to be pleased. He will keep you around. You'll be instructed to carry the treasure back to the ship where it'll be divided up between the crew. You'll get a cut too, smaller than the others, but still. Keep up the treasure hunting, and Magnum will invite you to be part of his crew. </p>
<p>Given that in this scenario, you've been doing a hell of a job finding treasure and Magnum has not interest in getting rid of you, it may be a great opportunity for you. </p>
<p>While we don't recommend spending more time with this ego than necessary, ultimately, the choice is up to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>What should you do if you come across this Ego?</strong><br/>Do whatever you can to make sure you don't piss off Captain Magnum, and help him find treasure if you need to. Try to be successful in that endeavor.</p>
<p>Once you have his trust, convince him to take you back to civilization. Remember, this will only work when you have his trust. Then, when you're back in civilization, make sure your phone has enough bars and contact us.</p>
<p>It is of the utmost importance to us that you make it back safely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOT A CHAPTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I haven't updated in like 2 months.</p><p>The explanation? My roommate and I had to move. </p><p>So In February we looked at apartments and looked at ones we liked, and my roommate went to go see them. Once we found an apartment we both wanted, we applied and got approved the same day.</p><p>So most of March was spent packing our things up; not easy because we had to buy new furniture from ourselves, as we had another roommate who we'd fallen out with months prior and we didn't want to take the furniture they didn't want anymore. But anyway, after we got done packing, in late March we loaded up the moving truck and moved to our new apartment.</p><p>After we got here, we had to assemble our furniture and get our internet set up, and get settled into our own rooms. That last one is still ongoing, but for the most part we're in a good place now and we really like where we moved to. </p><p>So start expecting updates coming soon, and also thanks for understanding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>